The Unknown Rivalry!
by Ue-chan ex
Summary: Meet The Uchiha Sasuke the heir of The Uchiha's company, and Konoha's Coolest guy,A Hot looking guys meet a Pink Haired freak girl Haruno Sakura from the Haruno's company, she has a shiny pink waved hair and a large forehead, She's kind, energetics, pretty and cute.SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen RE Write! R
1. Chapter 1

**Olla !**

**Hey ya ! Like I said I will Re-write my story ! And this is the third one ! I really hope that you all will like this okay? if you want the old story you can just Review me or PM Me I will choose one okay ! And if you want both ... er... I don't know? Just Please enjoy!**

**Warning: **Some OCC character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, It's Just a Fanfic

**Story Line: **

* * *

**Summary:**

Meet The Uchiha Sasuke the heir of The Uchiha's company, and Konoha's Coolest guy, Doesn't talk much hot guy (To his - Crazy and stupid - Fangirl), cold but have a - Really - hot looks. A Hot looking guys meet a Pink Haired freak girl Haruno Sakura from the Haruno's company, she has a shiny pink waved hair and a large forehead, She doesn't talk much, She's kind, energetics, pretty and cute. One day Sakura and Sasuke meet by an accident, but they didn't know that their parents was a rival. What will happen? SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina (sorry I'm suck at summaries)

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**~It's All Started From Here~**

Sunday morning, another boring, stupid and an annoying day for the young Uchiha. He was now eating with his parents and his - Stupid - brother.

"So Sasuke darling, how was your sleep ?" The only female spoke "Hn" Sasuke grunted "Silly little brother, it's not nice to speak like that to our dearest mother" Itachi smirked while scooping his food. "Shut up Itachi" Sasuke growled "Now, now little brother ... the Uchiha heir did not suppose to talk like that" Itachi said looking at his irritated little brother.

"What ?!" Sasuke choke out at Itachi sentence "Oh my, didn't your father told you?" Mikoto said "NO" Sasuke growled and start to stir his food "Fugaku... you said you already told Sasuke" Mikoto look at the oldest man "No he didn't" Sasuke growled "Fugaku" Mikoto growled and look at her husband "Okay ... I admit, I haven't told him" Fugaku sighed

"I will not take the company" Sasuke shook his head "Why?" Fugaku glare at him "Why can't stupid Itachi take it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sasuke, Itachi will take the other company far away from here" Mikoto said with a smooth voice "Dine" Sasuke sighed

"Good now about your wife" Fugaku said as Sasuke choked on his food and give him a WTF look.

"W-Wife?" Sasuke said between choking "Hn" Fugaku nodded "Can't I JUST pick one by my self?" Sasuke growled "No" Fugaku simply said "Just face it Foolish little brother" Itachi chuckled "Shut it" Sasuke growled once more "And Dad here is the deal, I will take the company but In one condition" Sasuke sighed "Name it" Fugaku nodded

"I will pick a wife by myself and married whenever I want" Sasuke said "But-"

"Fugaku" Mikoto said with a warning sound "Fine" Fugaku finally sighing in defeat _'Ha ! In your face old man!' _Sasuke tought smirking "I will go out for a moment" Sasuke said as he stand up "Don't be late for diner okay?!" Mikoto shouted when Sasuke at the door. Sasuke just ignore her and just put his shoe on "Uchiha Sasuke" Mikoto said behind him

"Okay mom ... I will be back for diner" Sasuke sighed and walk out from the house to take a stroll on the park.

**~Time Skip~**

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh fuck" Sasuke groaned

"Sasuke-kun! will you marry me!" One girl said

"NO! He WILL Marry me right Sasuke-kun?"

"NO, ME!"

"ME!"

"NO HE DID NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU AT ALL"

"IT will me ME!"

"I Said ME!"

Sasuke groaned when the girls start to fight. Slowly he sneak out and run away from them. "EH?! WHERE IS HE?" One girl said "THERE HE IS !" the other one pointed at the running Uchiha "Oh holy shit!" Sasuke cursed and run faster. He quickly hide in the bushes as he heard a voice "HE DISAPPEAR!" The Brunette said "OH MY KAMI HE IS A MAGICIAN!" The blonde said

"HE IS SO COOL!"

"WHERE IS HE! WE MUST SEARCH HIM!"

"YEAH!" Sasuke sighed when he hear a loud foot steps getting fainter "That was close" Sasuke sighed and stand up. He quickly get out from the bushes and start to walk again. Sasuke didn't really pay attention to his way and he get bumped to someone. "Ow" Sasuke said closing his eyes "Ittai" The girl said. _'Oh crap! Fangirl!'_

Sasuke close his eyes waiting for the attack to came "Er ... are you okay there?" The girl spoke as Sasuke open his eyes and sees a pink haired girl with a shiny emerald eyes and a silky milk skin. She was wearing a white tank top covered with an oversize white glittery shirt (A/N: I don't really know what its name but whatever ! just images it!), a short jeans and a blue and white sneaker.

_**'Holy crap! She is gorgeous!'  
**_

_'Yea, wha ? wait! who are you!?' _

**_'Your Inner duh!'_**

_'I have an Inner?  
_

_**'Yes! gee I tought you were smart?!'**_

_'Just Shut it!'  
_

"Er ... Um ... did I hurt you?" The girl said "Hn" Sasuke shook his head "Ahh ... thanks god !" She beamed "You okay?" Sasuke finally ask her "Well yeah" She grinned and start to picking up her books and bag. "Sorry" Sasuke mumbled _'Wait! Did I just mumble!? and did I just Apologizing to a girl!? especially she had a Pink hair!' _Sasuke tought.

"Nah It's okay! It's actually my fault to bumped into you!" She beamed "Hn" Sasuke sighed "So ... What were you doing In the bushes?" She smile at him "You see that crowd of girls?" he said as he pointed at the squealing girls "Yes" She nodded "Well I was hiding from that" Sasuke sighed "I know how you fell" She giggled. "Aa, you have a fanboys?" Sasuke asked "Yep" Sakura sighed.

"So that's mean you were hiding from me because you think I was one of them and wants to attack you ... " She look at him "Aa" He nodded "You are funny" She giggled as Sasuke scoffed "Oh well ! I'm Sakura, nice to meet you" She said with a bright smile "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She smirked. "Are You are starting to act like one of my fangirl?" Sasuke backed away

"Maybe?" She smirked as he shiver "I was just kidding okay! don't need to panic ! You are so cute" She said teasingly "I'm not cute and you are weird" Sasuke huffed "Well I think you are really cute!" She beamed and start to pinching his cheek "Ow, ow, ow! Hey Sakura stop that" Sasuke trying to let the pink haired girl hand from his cheek.

She giggled and let his cheek go "So will you tell me your name?" Sakura smile "Why do you want to know it?" Sasuke asked "Because I'm curious" She smile "Fine, my name Sasuke ... are you happy now?" he sighed "Sure!" She giggled "You are really weird" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Yeah ! I already know that" She smile

_'Isn't she know me ... I mean I'm the heir of the Uchiha company everyone must have known me ... but I guess I was wrong' _Sasuke tought

"Hello Sasuke-kun ... are you really okay ? Did I hit your head? you seems to space out too much" Sakura put a hand in his forehead "I'm fine Sakura" He pull her hand off from his forehead as the warmth gone. He sighed and sit to the bench near them as Sakura joined him "So you don't really talk much are you" She look at im

"Aa" He nodded. Sakura just shook her head, she grab a book from her bag and began to read it "So what are you doing in this park?" Sasuke finally spoke "Reading book" She simply said "What book?" He asked as she sighed and close her book "Economical" She smile "What?" He said "Why ? is there something wrong with I'm reading an Economical book?" She pouted

"No, no! It's just rare to see a _Girl _Reading an economical book than a Romance and stuff" Sasuke said as he shiver "You are funny" She giggled "An I still think you are weird" He said "How so?" She pouted "You know ... but no offend okay ?" He said as she nodded "Like most of the people would said '_Who's the hell have a Pink hair?' _ But No offend" Sasuke said.

Sakura just giggled "I get that a lot you know" She smile "And you are have a strange hair too" She smirked "How so?" Sasuke asked back "Your hair looks like a chicken butt" She giggled as Sasuke scoffed and starts touching his hair "But I think that's pretty cute and sexy" She winked as Sasuke blushed "Oh My Gosh You are so cute!" She giggle

"Shut up" He growled as she giggled again. "So what university did you attend?" She look back at him "Konoha University" He simply said "Oh ! One of my Friend's boyfriend is in there ... but I don't really remember his name" She shrugged "What about you "Seisei and Seika University" She said "Wow ... you must be really smart, I mean Seisei and Seika University has a high Standard" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"I can't say no to that" She smile "What subject did you take?" He asked "Economic, photographic (A/N: If there is one), sports and medical, you?" She asked back "Same as you except that Medical and photographic" He said "Oh okay .." She nodded "But I think I saw you somewhere ... I can't really remember" Sakura said as she tapped her chin with her pointing finger.

_'Crap! If she know I'm a Uchiha I presume she will starts to fangirling me!'_

"R-really?" He shuttered "Hm... Ah Now I remember!" Sakura beamed as Sasuke close his eyes "You are the basketball player in Konoha Uni right?" Sakura smile "Oh that .. yeah" He said and sighed in relieve "How did you know that?" He asked "You were sparing with my Uni silly, don't you remember _'The odd pink haired cheerleader' _?" Sakura pouted

"How could you ! I remember you and you don't" She pouted even more "Oh ! You were the one that bumped into me right?" Sasuke said "Hm" She growled. _'Oh crap My charm school _

"OH crap I have to go now! bye Sasuke-kun ! I will be seeing you ... er ... later ... " Sakura thinking hardly untill Sasuke cut in "I Will see you on Monday" He smirked "Kay!" She stand up "Er ... bye" She peck his cheek and starts to run leaving the stunned Uchiha behind

_'Well I guess my life will be more __exciting' _With that the Uchiha smirked and walk back to his house

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Oh gosh ! I can't believe how much story did I must re write again ! I hope you like this! and I don't really know if this was good enough! Like i said in the other story Choose one ! The new one or the old story ?! Just choose! If you want both I will try to write both ! LOVE YA ALL SO MUCH ! AND PLEASE REVIEW ! If you reviewing this story that's mean you will get a cookies and a big hug from me !

**Love, Uehara . V . Sakura **

**XoXoXo**


	2. Author's Note!

**Gomen! **

**I'm so sorry!**

**I have an upcoming test on Monday so I must study HARD...**

**So I can't really update for 1 weeks or so ...**

**I'm really sorry **

**and sorry if you don't like my story I know I have a bad English.**

**And for my ****_Maybe _****Haters don't flame me ! **

**AND MOST IMPORTANTLY!**

**I DO NOT MAKE A REVIEW BY MY SELF  
AND SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A GIRL WHO CAN'T GET A GOOD GRAMMAR !**

**BUT I DO NOT TYPE MY OWN REVIEW ! **

**REMEMBER THAT ! **

**WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND MY REVIEWER?! **

**YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY OR ME! ?**

**HEN DON'T READ MY STORY AND SPAMMING MY REVIEW! **

**If i offended you I'm sorry **

**but Please don't judge me like that **

**my friend knows me with my short temper...**

**so don't make me feel bad **

**I know my story was stupid and boring**

**but COME ON! **

**this is where people release their story!It's up to me whether **

**when I will add something that doesn't exist in that original story  
**

**and**

**so what is my story is bad ! **

**at least i have some people who cheer me up to do this ! **

**i have enough problem this past few month **

**and i don't want you ****_my haters _****annoy me!**

**I have a fight with my 8 years best friend and i have enough with that **

**so just Fuck off and don't insult me like that ever again!**

**and what's up with you ?! **

**maybe you don't like my story but there must be some of them who like this ! **

**ehm...**

**Sorry for my babbling ... I'm just depressed **

**I PROMISE when my final exams is done i will update this story faster!**

**I'm so sorry!**

**NO FLAME!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
